All That Remains
by bushikame
Summary: The sequel to Guardian Angel. Lea and Mel return to New York, but will their lives be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes life feels so surreal, so much like a dream that you question what is reality and what is fiction. I had been staying with Leo for a few months now, our relationship was slowly progressing. It seemed with each passing day we grew closer, we could read each other without words.

This realization came to me one afternoon; Leonardo and Raphael had been sparring. I had been reading one of Leo's books. It was old and about battle strategy. I wasn't really paying attention to the two men; I was too engrossed in my literature when a crash shook me. Raph had throw a chair, he and Leonardo where toe to toe, staring one another down. I wasn't even certain what had started the conflict, but the expressions on there faces made my stomach turn. I knew one of them was going to walk away with a scar if someone didn't do something.

I glanced around quickly but much to my disappointment remembered that everyone else was out. That was what had lead to the sparring match, the brothers had been bored. I could hear them both breathing hard, I could feel the tension, the anger. I felt the book drop from my fingers a small concerned noise leaving my throat that sounded like Leonardo's name.

I watched his attention waver. He turned his eyes falling upon me. My expression must have brought him back to his senses. I hated to see the two fight. I hated to see either hurt no matter what the reason. I watched Leo regain his control. He blinked at me a few times, in the background I could hear Raphael trying to say something to him, but he was lost to his brother. We captured one another.

"Forget it Raph." He glanced back at his brother as he started to walk away, towards me. Without any protest, or any actual demand from me, he had known what I had desired and he had listened. Out of respect to me. I let out a deep breath, feeling relief. Raphael growled, his temper still flared.

"What are you Leo a coward? Are ya just going to walk away from me?" Leonardo turned his head and shrugged to his sibling.

"What purpose will it serve for us to hurt each other?" Glancing back at me he had smiled at me. It was then a thought had struck me. It dawned on me just how much Leonardo did revere me. I struggled so continuously to live up to him. To make him proud of me and in that one moment, I knew that he already did regard me with value.

It had lead to a new chapter in our relationship. A very comfortable one. Ever sense the whole episode with Karai; I had been second guessing our bond. No matter how often others would tell me how important I was to Leonardo. I could never feel it in my own soul. That one exchange, which to so many others would seem insignificant, had opened my eyes to so much new understanding.

It was in this new ease that I faced my present situation. I had taken my turn doing the dinner dishes, drying them with help from Mikey and exited to the living room. Raphael was watching TV, Donatello was at his computer and Leonardo and Sensei were in the corner, quietly meditating together. Taking a deep breath I walked towards the rat and his pupil. I kneeled down beside the Turtle bowing to the rat. "Sensei may I have a moment of your time." I saw out of the corner of my eye Leonardo's eye fly open and look at me a bit baffled.

Splinter smiled softly at me. "You know I have stated many times that I am always willing to listen, if ever you need me to." He bowed his head and I returned the gesture. Beside me I could see Leonardo shift slightly, not certain what was about to correspond.

"I have been honored to be offered a place in your home Splinter-sama, but I am troubled by one issue." I took a deep breath, ready to face the one thing that had been weighing on my mind. Splinter looked at me curiously, his expression then falling on his son, who looked completely perplexed.

"What might that issue be child?" He considered my expression.

"I feel guilt, I have been staying with you for months and honestly I think it is unfair I have taken over Leonardo's room from him. Even though he would never admit it and never protest, I know he isn't sleeping as well as he could, being in the main room. I wish to humbly request from you a space of my own, so that I may give him his back?" I bowed again. I had been going back and forth for days at how to approach this subject. Originally I was just going to take it to Leo, but knew he would just proclaim that he was alright with the situation, that he wouldn't feel right disturbing me. I simply couldn't keep taking his room from him. While he would never admit it to anyone I knew he was missing out on rest that he needed. So I had decided to take the matter into my own hands and to present it to the source that would have to make Leo face the issue.

Next to me I could hear Leo hiss softly and I knew he was not pleased with me deciding to speak to Sensei on my own. Splinter glanced at his Son again before he spoke, gauging what he thought. "Is this true Leonardo?"

I watched him sit up straighter under his Master's gaze sparing a quick glance at me to say we would be discussing this in detail later. I held my ground and didn't waver because I knew I was right. "Lea worries too much for me Sensei. I have been fine and I enjoy knowing she is safe and comfortable in my room." His expression was blank, neutral. I fought to make my own the same to not betray my emotions.

"I could be just as "safe and comfortable" in my own room Leo." I turned to look at him, holding his eyes. I had assumed he would protest, he seemed to like having me stay in his room, but when I saw a look of actual annoyance in his eyes, I was taken aback a little surprised.

"Your request sounds very reasonable to me Lea." Splinter's was speaking to me but still watching his son. "I think it's something we could manage."

"Sensei!" I was surprised at Leonardo's tone. I was beginning to wonder what was eating at him so completely about this subject. "May I please speak with you in private for a moment on this matter?" He didn't look at me. I grew uncomfortable, sensing that he was actually angry.

Splinter though about this for a moment, studying us both before nodding. "Lea if you would retire to Leonardo's room for a bit. We will solve this matter as quickly as possible." Leonardo bowed his head to his Master and I rose, confused.

"Yes Sensei." I blinked unable to figure out what Leo had in mind. Splinter had agreed with me, how could he possibly argue against that. Without protest I walked back up to Leo's room and with confidence started to pack up my belongings figuring as soon as Leonardo was done speaking with Splinter we could start preparing a room for me. I sat on Leo's bad and admitted I felt a little sad. This room had really become a place of comfort to me, I didn't want to leave it, but knew I couldn't keep Leo out of it any longer.

It seemed like an eternity before there was a knock at the door. I called for the person to enter. I figured it was either Leo or Sensei and wasn't surprised when the Turtle strode in. "Don't pack your things." He looked at my bags which were becoming full again and I stared back at him flabbergasted.

"Leonardo, I refuse to continue to take your room from you." I stood my ground, my expression growing as annoyed as his had been earlier. He settled down next to me on his bed, looking around the room briefly.

"You won't." His tone was matter-of-fact and didn't elaborate at all at his meaning.

"What?" I grew baffled myself, my hands falling into my lap as I simply shook my head confused. His expression grew softer; reaching across the space between us his gently touched my face.

"We will share the room together. Sensei was…hesitant, but after I shared my conviction with him, agreed to allow us to." I blinked at him surprised. I could recall the few brief times we had been allowed to share a bed, they had been the most peaceful bouts of sleep I had ever had. Now I was presented with the chance to always share my nights with Leonardo.

"How did you…?" I looked at him, my expression completely grateful.

"Also." He raised an eye ridge interrupting my speech. "I would appreciate it, if you came to me with any issues you have first before presenting them to my father, please." He tried to appear stern, but I saw the smirk fighting to creep onto his face.

"Well I got my way, didn't I?" I grinned playfully at him. I had know as soon as I had decided to go to Splinter with the issue instead of Leo he wouldn't be very pleased. I was happy to see he could at least have good humor about it.

"You are naughty!" I squealed as he started to tickle me. His fingers playing along both my sides, roughly pushing me down, smiling as I protested and fought lightheartedly against him.

"Leo stop!" I could barely talk or even breathe between my laughing. Finally I felt his hands slow and he kissed me. My heart nearly hurt from the affection for him that coursed through me. He pulled away. Looking down at me with fondness.

"This is ours now…ours." His voice was soft as his eyes drifted around the room.

"That sounds prefect." His gaze fell back on me and he kissed me again.

When you are happy does time go by very slow or very fast? Sometimes it difficult to tell. You try to savor every moment, but in retrospect it seems like you accomplished nothing. I called my Grandparents one night and after a very long conversation with my Grandmother about my current living situation it became clear to me I would have to go home. Even if only for a short while, I needed to set my affairs in order and say a proper goodbye to my family. Now while common sense told me all these things, my heart ached at the thought of being away from Leonardo for even moments.

I could barely stand the nights alone while he patrolled. I admitted to myself I worried. I had every faith in him and his abilities and his brothers, but I hated his enemies. I had looked Saki in the face and saw the raw loathing he had for the man I loved.

Sensei had been teaching me how to play Go. More to keep my mind focused then anything. As we played and I watched the candle burn down the hour, I wondered how I could leave. How I could sit at home and not wonder what was happening in the city. To my other family.

"Your mind wanders child." Splinter's voice broke the silence of the stones hitting the board and my eyes glanced up. He could see right through me, I understood that now and never tired to hide anything from him.

"How do you not worry Splinter-sama? While they are gone?" I made my move, my black stone landing on the board with a dull noise. The rat sat his hands resting in his lap; play paused for a moment while he considered my question.

"I do worry in my own way." He nodded confirming this fact. "But I have great faith in my Sons as my Ninja." He paused reaching to the side to get his tea cup and drank, his stare still locked on me. "He will return to you. He would never allow anyone to part the two of you, he would do everything in his power to come back to you each night, you know that Child?"

It had stopped shocking me, the way Sensei seemly read my mind and I nodded weakly. "I try to remember that Splinter-sama. I honestly do, but sometimes, I can't help but worry I suppose." I hugged myself shifting in my sitting position, once again focusing on the candle to the left of me.

"Now what honestly troubles you, for that concern is not foremost on your mind." I allowed myself a small smile. Someday in my heart I knew Leo was going to drive me mad, when he got as good at understanding people as his father was.

"I need to go home Sensei." My gaze turned back to him. "Not for a long time, but I left my old life in a jumble without a proper exit. I need to return there so that I can set all of my pervious life into order, before I can completely let go and focus on my life here with all of you."

Splinter considered my words, blowing and sipping on his tea. "And you worry how this will affect my Son and that is why you hesitate to go?" I nodded the confirmation to him, sighing.

"You realize what you must do, correct?" I nodded again.

"I must go or else I won't find balance in my life here. And I must tell Leonardo and I must have faith in him correct?" I tried to sound strong, inside I still worried.

Splinter smiled this time, and reaching across the board, patted the side of my face. "All you must do Child is continue to love my Son, for he will continue to love you and everything else will fall into place." I felt my own mouth spread into a smile at his words and laughed lightly.

"You are correct as always Splinter-sama. Sometimes, I guess I do tend to over complicate things, don't I?" I bowed my head to him, grateful for his presence in my life.

Reaching into the container at his side he took a white stone and placed it on the board, smiling ruefully he raised his gaze considering my response. My eyes glanced over the playing field and I groaned lightly to myself. "I resign." I bowed my head again, seeing my defeat before me and realizing it would be foolish of me to continue rushing forward in the game. "Thank you for the game Sensei."

"Thank you for the game Lea." Splinter returned the bow to me, and rose dusting off his kimono. "I think now I may retire. I suggest you do the same at a convenient hour." He gave me a 'look'. I couldn't help but grin sheepishly.

"I will try Splinter-sama. I think I may wait up just a little longer to see if the guys return." He smiled softly to me as he bowed once again.

I returned the bow and watched the rat shuffle away off to his room. I collected all the stones from the Go board and placed the entire set away. The area now cleaned up I drifted over to the television area. Turning on the TVs I started to flip through channels. It was only a half hearted attempt, but I was pleased when I found the film Drunken Master on some late night Kung Fu show. Even with the horrible dub the movie was amusing to watch. It was nearing the middle when I heard the elevator doors opening and the sounds of the Turtles returning from patrol.

I turned looking to face the men as they entered. Mikey nearly came running in and rushed to the couch leaping over and landing a bit of a distance from me. I gave him a lopsided grin as his eyes sprung open. "Kung Fu goodness!" He cheered raising both arms into the air in mock victory. I shook my head lightly, still watching his brothers walk in.

Raph was grumbling to himself, maybe about Mike, maybe about there evening, but he stomped off, up towards his room and I didn't dare question his attitude. Don didn't look at me, but seemed to be dragging a little. He made his way over to his computer station and sat down, almost immediately losing himself in the bright screen. I felt my heart hurt, because I knew Melinda was still weighing heavily on his mind.

Leonardo was the last to enter. He seemed to be making certain his brothers got inside safely before himself. His gaze too followed Donatello, and I knew he was worried about him also. I think Leonardo really wanted to say something comforting to Don about Melinda's absence and maybe privately he already had, but it wasn't clear to any of us why Melinda hadn't contacted us in so long. Yet even gone she was affecting all of us. Our family was not complete without her.

Leonardo crossed the room also and much to my amusement leapt over the couch himself mimicking the moves his younger brother did earlier. He landed right next to me and bumped against me lightly smiling softly. "How was your night?" My heart felt warm as I turned to him, studying his face and expression.

"Good, Sensei wiped the floor with me at Go again." I chuckled and Leonardo smiled, laughing himself.

"Yay he does that to me all the time too." As he laughed I witnessed a light wince from his frame. It was barely noticeable if one was not used to his usual movements.

"Fight tonight?" I questioned, knowing he was either injured or sore. He sighed and touched my face lightly.

"Am I that obvious now?" The happy appearance he had been trying to portray for me faded and he allowed me to see his fatigue. I shook my head.

"You're never obvious, I just know you too well." I smirked cutely at him, asking him with a gesturing to turn around. He complied without protest and I started to massage his shoulders, my fingertips dipping in to lightly touch the soft skin inside his shell. He sighed deeply, lightly leaning back against my contact.

Behind us someone coughed. "You know you two do have a room now." Both of our heads turned at Mike's voice and I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. I had nearly forgotten the younger Turtle was there.

"Actually Mike, would you mind giving me some time alone with your brother, please? I have something I need to talk to him about." I had been going to wait until we went to bed to speak to Leo, but the mood between us was pleasantly relaxed at the moment and it seemed like a good time.

Mike pouted at me. "But TV!" He pointed at the screens across from himself whining. "I nearly felt guilty, but beside me Leonardo's voice rose.

"Michelangelo!" His tone was stern, I could feel his muscles tense underneath my hands and I knew he was wary because of my inquiry to speak to him.

"Fine, fine…" Mike rose very slowly, dragging his feet. "But you two owe me." Still pouting he slowly crept away.

There was a few moments of silence as we waited for Mike to be out of earshot, I continued to massage Leo's taunt frame, finally I simply leaned forward to lay my face against his shell, sighing. I wasn't certain how I wanted to approach this.

"Is something wrong?" My face didn't raise to see his expression but I could hear the concern in Leonardo's tone.

"Nothing is wrong per say" I chose my words carefully. "I just know what I am about to tell you, won't make you happy. I felt myself biting my lip, hesitating trying to word this, the best I could.

Leo shifted and I sat up looking at him, his expression was neutral, dead, he was uncertain how to react until he had garnered more information from me. "I will judge how it will make me feel. Please tell me." Emotion drained from his voice. I sighed already feeling guilt.

"Leo, its just, well, I need to go home." I watched his eye widen for the briefest moment in surprise at my declaration. "Not forever!" I quickly followed up on what I had said. "But at least a few weeks, my old life is in shambles. I have too many loose ends that need to be tied up before I can settle here."

He looked away, his expression still hidden from me. "What you are saying is sensible. Just be certain to stay safe and not do anything foolish." His voice was monotone.

I growled lightly, frustrated by the lack of his responds. "Leonardo you can't think I am silly enough to believe that just wiping your face of any expression will convince me there is nothing wrong. Please give me some credit!" I could feel the octave of my tone rising, I sat back giving him an incredulous look.

He didn't respond and the two of us sat there simply considering one another. I couldn't believe he would think he could block me out of his emotions like that. Like I didn't understand him at all. Our mood broke when we heard a noise from behind us. I turned to see Donatello shuffling at his computer. Trying not to listen to our conversation, but unable to not hear my raised voice. I cleared my throat suddenly embarrassed.

"Would you like to continue this conversation in our room?" This time it was my turn for my tone to be somber. I couldn't look at him; his emotionless expression was tearing at me.

"Fine." He rose and walked away. I couldn't even tell if he was mad or hurt but I followed, sparing a glance at Don. Our eyes met and the other Turtle looked away quickly. I hoped seeing Leo and I go through this didn't bring up too many bad memories of his own.

I shut the door behind me as I entered. Leonardo crossed the room swiftly and stopped in front of one of his bookcases, staring intently at it, like he was very interested in something to read. I sighed again flopping down on his bed.

"Talk to me Leonardo please?" My voice was hurt. I could take him being angry at me, but I couldn't take this emotionless wall he seemed to be trying to put up. It made me feel like he didn't want me to be close to him.

"What is there to talk about? I said your plan was sensible and it is. You need to do this. I understand." He still didn't look at me. I laid back on the bed, closing my eyes for a moment, trying not to give into the frustration that was eating at me.

"You may understand, but don't think I can't tell that you don't like it. Please Leo…" My eyes opened and I just lay on my side looking up at the Turtle across the room from me, pleading. "Can't you tell you are hurting me by pushing me away like this?"

I watched as the Turtle very slowly turned, he looked at me for a long time, before finally allowing his posture to relax. He sagged slightly crossing the room and falling next to me on the bed. He laid there just looking into my eyes; hesitantly he reached up touching my hair. "I'll miss you." His tone was uncertain and I knew it was hard for him to expose himself to me like this.

Leonardo was bushi, a true warrior. I never doubted this fact and while it gave him much strength it also at times presented hardships for our relationship. Leo was the type of man that had trouble showing weakness to anyone, even me and I know allowing me to actually see his pain, must have been one of the most difficult things he could have had to do.

"Leo…" My voice was soft. "It is tearing me apart thinking about even being away from you for one hour let alone a few weeks. I don't think the word "miss" will describe what I will be feeling being apart from you. You are the most important person in my life." His eyes widen slightly at my confession, and then grew soft. He leaned into me, kissing me and I accepted his mouth without protest.

For a long time we lay there, breath mingled, finding solace in knowing how important we were to each other. As our passion grew, the grip of Leonardo's arms around me grew tighter. Finally I couldn't stand it any longer; I gently grasped his wrist and directed his hand upwards and to my breast. I felt him freeze against me, as realization hit him of were he was touching.

I coaxed him, rubbing my body against his, perplexed by his hesitation. He didn't pull away, but still he seemed cautious about his actions with me. I wiggled away from him slightly and pulled my shirt over my head with a little effort, presenting my naked torso to him. I paused, our mouths no longer touching I licked my lips, looking up into his face with desire.

I heard him growl, a very low noise from the back of his throat. His finger tips teased the nipple of the breast he had just been clutching and I groaned out loud. Still he didn't make a move to do anymore. Even as I could see his eyes devouring my frame, presented to him without any remorse. I reached out caressing his face puzzled.

"Leo?" His name left my lips as a question. Did he honestly not desire my body; I couldn't understand why he seemed so reluctant to take this step with me.

"You see…" He began and paused, looking uncertain how to word what he was going to say next. "It's just…" He cleared his throat and sighed heavily. "I have never done anything like this before." His eyes stared across the room, like he didn't want to make contact with mine. "I don't want to look foolish."

A great weight left my shoulders. One so heavy, yet I was surprised that until this confession I hadn't fully realized was there. I seem to have built up a great amount of self doubt about my physical relationship with Leo, that when I finally understood, his hesitation was only an extension of his driving need for perfection, it nearly made me laugh.

"Leo" I think if I could have possible felt more affection for the befuddled looking Turtle my heart might have exploded. "What's important to me is that it's you and that you are touching me and knowing that we love each other. If you follow your instincts I know you will be amazing… You always are." My voice dropped on my last sentence, obvious desire in both my expression and tone, our gazes met and it was his turn to lick his lips with hungry.

"Is that so?" I heard his breathing grow ragged and my eyes closed as I felt his mouth and tongue touch my neck.

"I have complete faith in you." My voice was barely a whisper. His weight pushed me down to the bed and without regret we lost ourselves within each other.

Sleep seized us eventually, we exhausted each other and I laid in Leonardo's arms. More content then I had ever felt. Completely spent but so fulfilled. Drifting in and out of reality. I shifted as I felt movement and some part of my brain still thought I was dreaming. Yet as I woke more fully I realized that much to my shock I was feeling something and it was Leonardo and he was trembling.

I turned confusion written on my features, uncertain what was going on or why my lover appeared to be so suddenly upset. "Leonardo?" My tone was soft with heavy concern. He didn't seem to want to look at me but instead made a noise to show he had heard my questioning.

I slide back down on the bed, uncertain what was wrong and desperately wanting to make it right. I was always the one that was upset and Leonardo was my strong foundation. Now with our roles seemly reversed I tried hard to elude the same aura of strength that he always did for me. Softly I kissed his neck, the top ridge of his plastron, his chin; all the while my hands ran over his arms, my fingers dipping into the soft space between his shells. I felt him shutter at a touch that I knew he wasn't used to, but yet felt pleasurable to him. His trembling stopped and he moved slightly to catch my mouth with his, seizing it for a moment.

"What's wrong?" As we parted, I gently touched his cheek with one of my hands. His face lowered, his forehead touching to my own.

"I have never felt this much emotion for someone." His arms wrapped around me pulling me to him. "I hardly know how to contain it. How can you be so calm?" I felt him tremble a little again. "This did mean as much to you as it did me right?"

My first reaction was to feel slightly insulted that Leo would imply that our relationship wasn't as deep for me as it was for him, but I quelled that quickly. I think our lovemaking had meant different things to us. For me it had finally calmed me. I had been able to at last see the depth of Leonardo's love for me and it had put many of my concerns at ease. I now felt that we were together and that it was important to both of us equally.

On the other hand I think being together had finally forced Leo to face just how important I was to him. At present lying together naked in the dark, he had no more strong walls built up to hide behind. The very essence of the symbol he portrayed was to be aloof and guarded, yet here he was baring every part of himself for display for me. It wasn't just our bodies that had touched so intimately it was our souls.

"What we shared meant the world to me." My arms came up to wrap around his neck as I nuzzled closer to him. "But I trust you so completely now Leo, that is doesn't scare me anymore." My eyes flickered up to his and I could feel him absorbing every word that left my mouth. "I know I have many faults. I am whiney and a brat and no matter how much I try to be strong you will always have to protect me, but I love with you everything that is inside of me." "I felt tears brim in my eyes, flooding my vision as they stuck to me lashes. "I can't imagine a moment of my life now without you. Even when you are not near and touching me, thoughts of you will linger and stay in my heart. Love is a word that is throw around so often by so many people these days that I no longer even realized it would feel this way. Please don't confuse my calm for disinterest; it is simply a product of my faith in the man that means everything to me."

Leonardo lay for a long moment, just looking at me, considering my words. He kissed me again suddenly. I could almost feel his emotions brimming over, and not being able to express them with words as I just had he was going to show me how I made him feel. I accepted him with hesitation.

We didn't get any sleep for the rest of the night.

Coming back home had been one of the most difficult things I had ever done. I had decided to take a train so that Leonardo and I could go to the station alone. A few rooftops from my destination we had said our goodbyes. He never wavered in his solid shell, but whenever I wondered if he was feeling things as strongly as me now I could just look back on our nights together. In bed when Leo could drop all his pretenses.

I cried more then I thought I would. I felt stares for most of my trip. My family picked me up and even for my joy of seeing them again a tiny part of my felt empty. I had left my soul behind me in New York City and I wouldn't be complete again until I returned.

Leo and I talked often. I had, had a few issues with my bank and selling my car so it was taking me longer then I had anticipated. One evening during our conversation Leonardo broached the fact that he and his brothers were going up to Casey's farmhouse for training for a while. So that he might be difficult to reach. I could tell he was trying to set my mind at ease, but somehow when he told me this, something about his story made me feel uneasy. I tried to push back my worry, chided myself for being so silly and reminding myself that I should always have faith in Leo.

So then Leonardo disappeared from my life at home after that. I don't think Casey had a phone at the farmhouse so we no longer talked. Still I held in my heart how much I felt for him and finished up everything I needed to do so that I could go back to join him.

I was to the point where I was going to call the lair to see if anyone had been in contact with the guys when one evening my phone ran. I was overjoyed assuming it was Leonardo calling to tell me he was home now. When I lifted he receiver was taken by surprise when it was instead Melinda. She sounded upset, I was confused.

"Lea…" Her voice was so serious. "I have something I need to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

My mind had been swirling that night when I arrived at the Purple Dragons' hideout. I was scared, sad, and angry at the same time. First of all I didn't know who those men were, but it was obvious that they knew who I was…and who I was with. I was sad because I had run into him…Donatello. After seeing them out in the woods that one time before I joined Hun had caused me so much pain that I wish to never see him again. The feel of his skin had made me long for me to hold him once again, but reality had smacked me upon the head when I remembered her…the strange blue colored woman that I had seen with him and the look in Donatello's eyes as he watched over her.

Also seeing his new condition had made me become worrisome. There were bandages around his wrist and on his arms and plastron as if he had been in some brawl, but with who? No matter how angry I had become inside by the jealousy that overcame me I was still worried for his well-being. What exactly had happened to them? The feelings I couldn't deny. I needed to talk to someone to find answers…and the only person that I could confide in was Lea. I dialed the number to her cell, but quickly disconnected because I also knew that Hun had seen me come in, and there would be some suspicions of my whereabouts that night so if I wanted to call her I would have to wait until the following day.

Like clockwork, Hun had come into my room that night to check up on me. I had already layed down in the bed that night, still wearing my red dress, not bothering to change out of it. I knew he wasn't going to wait til morning to see where I was…he wouldn't give me the time to come up with a good lie. As he entered the room, I saw his brown eyes cast my way as he started to look at me as if he was trying his best to read my thoughts. I held a firm face as I returned his stare, not wanting to look like I was hiding anything. "My men said you returned a few minutes ago…where did you run off to tonight?"

"I went out for a walk for a bit…" I said, giving a fake yawn as I stayed in the bed with the covers over me, hiding my torn dress from the early scuffle.

"For nearly all night?" Hun asked in disbelief as he walked to the side of my bed.

"I didn't realize how late it was…I am sorry," I snuggled against the covers more as I stayed on my side.

Hun stayed where he was, his mountainous form over me. I tried not to cringe. "Get up." He ordered. I knew by the tone in his voice that he didn't believe my story.

"What?" I asked innocently as I glanced up at him some. "What's wrong? It's sort of late and I was tired."

"Now," He bellowed as he reached down and jerked the covers off with me with one quick pull. Feeling the cool air instantly hitting my exposed body, I lifted off the bed and stood before him. My eyes looking away, I knew he would instantly see how torn and messed up my dress was. "Care to explain yourself now? Or do you want to keep lying to me?" He growled. His right hand grasped my arm roughly and he jerked me closer to him. I could feel the pressure of the vice and I let out a cry from the immense pain, judging by how tightly he was squeezing my skin that he was going to give me a bruise.

I knew now was the time to do the crying act…being an over emotional person and feeling the pain in my arm added into it. Tears began to stream down my face. "I was attacked, Hun, I am sorry…"

"By who?" I felt him releasing my arm a little and the heartbeat that I once felt coursing up my arm had went away.

"I don't know…" I continued to cry. "Men in suits…they stole my laptop and tried to kill me!"

I felt him pausing and then he released my arm. "The mob…" He growled. "Looks like they don't know when to quit…change your clothes and go to bed." He pushed me back some and turned to leave. "Do not LEAVE here again." With that he slammed the door with such a strong force that it made me cringe.

A sigh of relief came out of my mouth and I wiped the tears from my face. My left hand reached over to softly touch my throbbing arm. The top portion of the mid section was completely red where his fingers had been. I stood there for the longest time, not sure if I should praise myself for the crying act or curse myself. I had gotten myself out of trouble for the time being and nothing was said about my encounter with Donatello, however, now Hun may keep his guard on me more in fear that the mob would come after me again. "What have I gotten myself into?" I sighed as I walked over to the closet to find one of my gowns to change into.

Seeing Hun getting into a limo that following evening, I dashed off to my room to retrieve my cell. I overheard him tell Jade that he was going to some sort of dedication to Oraku Saki that Karai was holding in the city to speak with her and that meant he would be gone for a bit. I knew it wouldn't be too long, but enough time to allow me to try to call Lea. I needed some answers and I hoped she would be the one to have them. When I first came to New York a month ago, I prayed that I would never have to run into her, but things had changed…and I knew she was the only way for me to find out what has happened. The entire city had changed from how I left it in the summer. Too many changes…complex changes.

I turned my cell on and waited impatiently for the phone to load up to where I could access my Contacts List. I punched the scroll buttons trying to find Lea's name. As I heard the phone ringing, I looked back at the door, paranoid that Hun would come in. Finally after the 4th ring, I heard the sound of air on the other end as someone picked up. "Hello?" A familiar voice asked.

"Lea…I have something I need to tell you…" I replied back in a serious tone, cutting down to the chase, afraid if I started off with regular talk that I would get carried away and not have the opportunity to talk to her about what I really wanted to say.

There was dead silence on the other end for about 10 seconds and then finally she replied, "What's wrong, Mel?"

I took a deep breath before continuing. "What happened to the guys?" My mind instantly flickered to the image of Don bandaged up. No matter how angry I was inside for seeing him with that strange woman, I still ached for him.

"What do you mean?" Lea asked in shocked.

"You are still with them right?" I asked, beginning to wonder if perhaps Lea was still with them or that she was trying to hide their condition to keep me from becoming worried like I always do.

"No…I…I went to my grandparents for awhile."

"You haven't talked to them in awhile?"

"Leo said he and the others were going to the farmhouse weeks ago…but that's all I know. I haven't really talked to him since then. Is everything alright?" There was strong urgency in her voice. Maybe she didn't know herself and now here I was placed in the awkward position. I knew I had to tell her, but I didn't want to tell her over the phone because it may lead to a longer conversation and I didn't know how much time I had left to talk to her. "I need to talk to you, Lea, about something, but not here…when are you coming back to the city?"

Again there was silence and I knew she was planning in her head what to do. "When can you be there?"

I froze and I nearly dropped my cell phone by her question. "I am already here…I came up a few days ago," I lied.

"Melinda…" She started and then hesitated once more. "I'll be there tomorrow. I sold my car so I can take the train in and meet you at Grand Central Station." I could tell by how she said it that there was determination in her voice.

"Okay. I'll meet you there tomorrow around 5pm." I said, trying to roughly estimate when I can be there and how long the trip was for her. I knew it was about an 8 hour drive to New York City from my house in Virginia and she nearly had the same amount of time coming from Buffalo so if she left pretty early in the morning, then she could easily get to the city by then without rushing.

"Alright, sis…" A tone of sadness hinted her voice. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'll see you tomorrow." I cut her off and disconnected the phone. I knew if I stayed on the line with her that I would have given in and just blurted out what I had seen.

I sat there for several minutes on the edge of the bed, my blue eyes staring down at my closed cell phone. Now what I was going to do about Hun?

"I don't like it," Hun replied back to me as I stood there in front of his desk in the large all purpose room. "If the mob is sticking their noses into this mess, they will recognize you immediately if they are on the scene." Earlier that day after the phone call with Lea, I was trying to think of some way I could get out of the Dragons' hideout without causing too much suspicion. I decided to think of another "possible heist" that I could do with the Purple Dragons, but this time a solo mission. Being the quick, innovative thinker that I am, I came up with an idea that I thought for sure would be flawless. I went to where Hun was that evening to tell them of the idea that I came up. I explained to him that the companies wouldn't be prepared for another attack and since I wasn't really involved with their first heist at NeoTech that perhaps I could get back into that place to look around to see what else I could find. Unfortunately I don't think Hun was risking on the mob finding me again. "I'll send few of my men with you." His face kept looking right at me.

I fidgeted with my fingers nervously trying to make myself think on a way to answer it. I knew if I sounded to be unsure, then Hun wouldn't really let me go alone. "No, your men are conspicuous, Master. Let me go alone. If anyone will draw attention, will definitely be them. Like I said, I wasn't there for that heist so no one at that plant will recognize me." I applauded myself internally to sounding so convincing. Hun sat there after I finished my sentence, I knew he was taking in my words in consideration and that pleased me. I knew there was some doubts in his mind still, but not as strong so I continued to strike once again. "You said Ruffington has everything he needs, then why don't you get some for yourself? Be on the tech edge the same as him. With the high tech equipment at your disposal you will knock the mob out of the city for good including."

That was it: The point I needed to make. A smirk spread across the large man's face as his eyes glimmered. "You make it sound so easy, Melinda." He let out a chuckle and stood up from the desk.

"It is easy, Hun," I insisted.

"And just how soon do you think we could pull this off?" His back was to me as I watched him look out the large window of the room that overlooked the main entrance of the building.

"If you let me go tomorrow afternoon, then we could easily pull it off that night. A sudden strike that they won't be prepared for. You have layed low for awhile from the last attack, they probably think you have everything you need. Their defenses will already be down." I chose my words carefully, and made sure that I said them in a slow rate so he could understand everything that I was saying.

Silence once came from him as he stood. I knew he was contemplating. "You know, Melinda….you have been very useful since you joined the Dragons again. I am actually amazed how much dedication you are putting in…I mean after all from what your past has been like."

I held my facial expression firmly, hiding any emotion that was provoked by his words. I knew he was testing me. His brown eyes looking right at my face. "I have seen what kind of power you have now, Hun, how can I deny it?" I allowed a playful smile appear on my face.

Hun lifted an eyeridge, amazed by what I was saying. I knew he was shocked and pleased at the same time. Though I felt his brown eyes looking at me with another thought in his mind…a thought that made me want to cringe. I saw him start to approach me and I knew I couldn't stay there. I turned away and made my back to the door. "Then it is settled. I will go tomorrow." I walked through the door, not allowing any response from him. I did not want to stay there to see what he had to say or what he wanted to do. What other intentions he had planned for me, I didn't want to be apart of.

After seeking the refuge of my room once more, I let out a sigh of exhaustion. I never lied so good in my entire life and it almost scared me. I glanced over at the window to see that night had settled in for large city. All I could see was the lights scattered about outside from different buildings. I just prayed that what was going to take place that next day would be as easy as I had put into words.

The following day I had stayed mostly in my room, pretending to look over earlier observances of NeoTech plants in the city to try to plan out what I was going to go for. I knew I couldn't take my bag with me because if Hun spot me on the way out, then he may become mistrustful. Spotting the briefcase and purse I had used on another mission for the Dragons, I decided that would be what I would use. I doubted that Hun would take the time to check my bags so firmly pressed down my clothes that I brought with me and stuck them in the briefcase, then I salvaged what hygiene products I could into my purse. Slipping on a pair of beige khaki pants and my light blue short sleeve top, I walked over to the mirror to comb out my hair. I glanced over at the clock to see it was 3:30pm and I still had plenty of time to get to Grand Central station with minutes to spare just in case Lea got there early. Taking a deep breath, I placed the purse's strap on my right shoulder and picked up the briefcase. I only prayed that my outfit would get me out of the Purple Dragons' headquarters and past Hun.

Surprisingly Hun wasn't at the main entrance waiting for me to get there. Either he trusted me that much or he was somewhere else. It didn't bother me because I felt a huge weight off of my shoulders. I waved over at the guard and then walked out of the building, making no changes in the pace of my feet as I walked and headed towards Grand Central Station, luckily both places were in the same direction.

"Mel-chan!" Lea squealed as she ran over from the subway's door and hugged me tightly. I laughed as I returned the hug. It felt like it was another time, a time in the past when we use to see each other on trips.

"Hey, Lea," I giggled some. "Did you have a nice trip?"

"LONG," She laughed and picked up her bag once more from the docking station's floor. "So how are you? Is everything alright?" She looked back at me.

"Yeah. I'll explain it to you in a bit. Let's go to the park," I said as I bent down to pick one of her bags from the floor. I knew what I had to say wouldn't be the best thing to say in such a loud, public area.

The walk to the park was very brisk and Fall wind glided gently across the face of my skin, calming me. Being with my best friend once again in the Big Apple was rekindling a lot of memories, memories that kept my mind directly on what I needed to say to her when we reached our destination. Finally after reaching the entrance of the park from Park Avenue, I sat down on one of the benches and let out a playful sigh of exhaustion. My blue eyes glanced over to see people still bustling around and then the famous the Plaza Hotel in the distance. "That was a fun walk!" Lea laughed as she plopped down beside me, letting her bag drape off her arm.

"Yeah…I so needed the exercise," I said as I nervously played with the ends of my hair, I felt my heart racing. The words to what I needed to say to my friend were on the tip of my tongue, but I felt like there was a barrier there that was pressing me back.

"So what's going on, sis?" Lea pursued. Her eyes locking directly onto mine.

I sighed and turned away for a moment to gather my thoughts, trying to keep myself calm so I wouldn't stutter from the nervousness. "Lea…I ran into Casey a few days ago…and he took me to see the guys…something happened….Casey said about a month ago or so they took on the Shredder by themselves…they really got messed up…Casey and April took them to the farmhouse…he said…they almost died…," I felt myself choking some as the thought of Don being killed entered my mind.

"What…?" I saw that the words had pained my friend more than they had me. Perhaps it was because jealousy had clouded my mind. "Are they okay? Did you talk to Don?"

"No…," I shook my head. "I…never got the chance…he was with someone else…" I said quickly as I rose up from the bench. "Let's get moving. We'll go by April's and see they are back yet." I started to walk, not waiting for her reply.

"Someone else?" I heard my friend hurry after me as the sound of her shoes collided with the asphalt of the pathway. "What do you mean!"

"He was WITH someone…I don't know…I didn't know who she was," I sighed hard and kept walking.

"Are you sure? I mean it may have been just their friend like April is, Mel…" Lea's words pleaded for me to reconsider my assumptions.

"I don't know, sis." I sighed hard, not really wanting to have this conversation. "Hopefully they are back now so you can meet up with Leo." I stayed silent as I walked down more into Lower Manhattan to head over to where Soho resided. I glanced down at my watch to see that it was nearing 7pm.

"Yo, Melinda. Where are you going? Master Hun is waiting on you to return with the information we need for the heist tonight!" A voice called after Lea and I as we reached Soho. I cringed at the words and wanted to hide away. My cover had been taking off and now my friend would learn the truth about me.

I slowly turned around to see 3 of Hun's men approaching us. The look on their faces appeared to be confused and fairly new, which I praised because I was sure that these lackies had no clue who Lea was. I quickly glanced at my friend, not wanting to look her in the face. "Master Hun? Melinda…?" Lea asked as she looked over at me.

I cowered down some more as I stood there with my friend. "Look…" I said nervously as I moved away from her and approached them. "Can't we talk about this in a bit? I need to discuss something."

"Who is that?" One of them asked, motioning to Lea.

"Discuss what?" The other asked.

"Master Hun is waiting on you. We need to be going back. He sent us for you." The final one stated.

I kept my attention solely on them, dreading to have any eye contact with my friend. "Fine…" I sighed. I started to get the gears going in my head to try to think of some kind of false data I can give them. "Let's go over to that alleyway and talk them. If we stay out in the open, someone from the mob may spot us since we are near their turf." I said as I hurried over to where I said, knowing that most of the mob resided in the neighboring area of Little Italy. I heard the 3 Dragons following me, leaving my friend standing there in confusion.

"So what you got for us?" The first Dragon spoke up.

"Full camera security," I spoke softly, making sure Lea couldn't hear me. "Easy stuff." I started to recall the images I had in my head from the information I looked over earlier that day. "Nothing has changed that I know of, but tighter security. The guard wouldn't let me get past the lobby."

"Sis? What is going on?" I heard Lea persisting. She had cut the distance off between us and now was standing near the men, trying to listen in on what was saying. Her facial expression was very demanding.

"Who's this?" The second Dragon motioned to her. "She looks too scrawny to be a Dragon." He chuckled. My eyes went wide from the insult and glanced quickly over to my friend to see her glare at them.

"Look I don't know who you are….but my friend doesn't need to be near people like you…" She hissed.

"Oh you gonna give us trouble now?" The third one asked as he turned his attention fully on my friend. I cringed. I knew a fight was about to break out. He reached out and grabbed her arm. "You better be glad that we don't knock you down right now."

"Tell you what…" A sinister voice beckoned from the depth of the darkened alleyway. "I'll give you 5 seconds to let go of her right now before I DO something to you…I can't stand the Purple Dragons…especially the ones that HURT my family…"

19


	3. Chapter 3

I sat simply dumbstruck. The implication of what Melinda was telling me sinking in. Leo had lied to me. The guys hadn't gone to the farm house, he had known he was going to face the Shredder and that it was dangerous and he hadn't even told me. Inside my heart broke. How could he not tell me something so important? How could he possible think I wouldn't be upset when I found out he had hide the truth from me.

I sank a little into the bench I was sitting in. It suddenly felt hard to breathe. All of them had almost died and I hadn't even had a clue. I felt so ashamed. There I had been, living my boring, regular life at home, just waiting. I should have been here; I should have been by Leo's side from the moment this idea struck him. I simply couldn't understand why he wanted to push me away.

I could feel words leaving my mouth. Somehow I was carrying on the conversation with Melinda, even as my brain was freezing and refusing to process. I felt like screaming, I felt like sobbing. I didn't feel like myself. Everything was so out of control. Melinda stood, still talking and I followed. A shadow of my usual self, a robot, functioning on automatic pilot.

It wasn't until we were approached as we were walking that I truly started to come back to reality. Three young men seemed to be trailing Melinda. At first I hardly paid them notice until Mel walked away with them. Instinct kicked in and I grew wary. I knew I couldn't dwell on the insecurities eating at me. Not when something might be going on right in front of my face.

I moved closer to Melinda and the guys even as she seemed to try to avoid me. Something about them made me uneasy. Then listening to them speak I heard one word that made my blood run cold, "Hun". My eyes narrowed as I realized that these had to be Purple Dragons and I glanced up at Melinda with a questioning gaze. I was shocked. What on Earth was she doing with this scum while the guys were hurt? She had told me something about Don and being with another girl and I knew we needed to discuss that more, but still. Why was she with the Dragons of all people?

"Sis, what is going on?" My tone may have been a bit too judgmental; I think I saw Mel cringe a little. The Purple Dragons finally really took notice of me. Swaggering around me in a way that I knew was meant to intimidate me. I held my ground. All my pent up emotion fueling me.

My jaw dropped as one of the cretins insulted my size. Grinning at me in the superior manner of an arrogant fool. I felt my fists clench as the three exchanged the expression. Obviously thinking I was a joke. My frowned deepened and I glared at all of them even Melinda. "Look, I don't know who you are, but my friend doesn't need to be near people like you." I stood my ground unafraid of them. This, they didn't seem to like.

I watched there jovial nature become dark. The goon closest to me roughly grabbed my arm, shaking me a little. "You better be glad we don't knock you down right now." The threat was clear to me. I tried to pull away and he just held me more tightly.

Out of the darkness beyond us I heard a voice. "I'll give you five seconds to let go of her right now, before I DO something to you. I can't stand the Purple Dragon's, especially the one's that hurt my family." I felt my heart stop. Out of the shadows of the dimming light in the alleyway stepped a figure very familiar to me.

Leonardo strode across the concrete, his demeanor fierce and angry. Yet even for how threatening he appeared the idiot that was menacing me still didn't relieve his grip from my arm. In fact he jostled me around a little more, causing me to cry out in protest. He was once again smirking.

"You gonna make me let her go, Freak? I've heard about you guys from Master Hun. Nothing but a bunch of worthless…" He never got to finish his thought. Leonardo grabbed his arm that was holding me and squeezed it roughly, the guy cried out, letting me go. I stumbled away surprised as Leo quickly dropped the Purple Dragon's arm and instead grabbed the front of his shirt. He lifted him into the air, Leo's expression actually made me slightly frightened. It wasn't him. It was uncontrolled and so furious.

"What am I? Aren't you going to tell me? You Purple Dragons are nothing but useless trash. Who are you to JUDGE ANYONE?" Leonardo threw the boy down onto the hard ground as he screamed out the last two words. All of us friend and foe alike simple stood staring at the scene in front of us unable to comprehend what exactly was taking place.

The Purple Dragon lay stunned, staring up at the Turtle that towered over him in absolute terror. I just looked at Leo in disbelief. Who was this man in front of me? What had happened to the controlled, stoic person that I loved? I felt a gasp leave my mouth as Leo drew one of his katanas.

Time froze as everyone in the alley watched. Leo lifted his weapon and growled. It wasn't like any noise I had ever heard him make. "I'll teach you to even consider hurting my family." I felt my feet moving as I saw my lover's weapon falling poised to kill. Foolishly I threw myself between him and the boy on the ground. Not wishing for Leo to commit the act he was about to. I screamed.

"PLEASE, LEONARDO, DON'T DO THIS!" I closed my eyes and felt the wind from the movement of his sword, but nothing touched me, peeking up at him I saw him breathing hard, staring at me like I was an idiot.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" His sword fell, but didn't leave his grip hanging at his side. "Why are you protecting him? He tried to hurt you." Close to him, really looking into his eyes for the first time, I felt something inside of me break. Leonardo was different. Something had happened to him that had hurt him in ways I couldn't even begin to image.

"Go!" I didn't look at the kid behind me. I just gestured for him to run. Even if they were idiots, they at least had a sense of self preservation. I could hear there foot steps as they ran back to the street and away from the raging form of the Turtle in front of me. His eyes narrowed as he once again gave me a look of disbelief.

"What are you doing, Lea!" Leo pushed me to the side, hard. I grabbed for his arm, grasping it tightly.

"Leo, no….please this isn't you." I felt tears springing into my eyes, confused. The Turtle stopped, looking down at my arms holding tightly to his form. Frowning he glared back up.

"How can you just let them walk away? They tried to hurt you. They aren't worthy of your protection, Lea." Leonardo looked at me as if I was a simpleton. It stung, but I held my ground. I continued to clutch his arm, his body so familiar to my touch, but everything about his posture and attitude completely foreign.

"They are just stupid kids, Leo. You were going to kill that boy." I looked up at him incredulous. Unable to even hazard what thoughts he must be thinking. To my side I heard Melinda whimper. The Turtle and I both spared a glance at her. She was standing hugging herself and I could see she looked completely distraught. She hated to see people angry or fighting.

"And YOU!" I was suddenly sorry Melinda had made a sound as Leo turned on her. "What were you doing talking to them? Why did you bring not only yourself, but your friend into a darken alleyway with CRIMINALS!" He took a few steps towards her, crossing his arms he stood glaring. I watched Melinda retreat from him a little stuttering over her words. I sighed, not certain what to say. Looking back up at Leonardo with confusion. His back left side was facing me, I hadn't gotten a good view of it yet, what I saw caused me to gasp. What had once been a complete carapace was now deeply gouged. The wound still looked somewhat fresh. It didn't seem that long ago, I could remember resting my face against nearly that spot trying to get the courage to tell Leo I was leaving. I remember thinking to myself how different my world with the guys was. How quickly things seemed to change and happen and how out of touch I was with my old life because of it. That truth had never seemed clearer to me then at this moment, I had barely left for a month, yet everything had turned on its head.

"Leo… your shell?" My tone was soft, concerned. I loathed myself for leaving, for him having to go through whatever happened all alone. And now whatever it was he seemed to have shut himself away.

His gaze drifted sideways to me. "Things happen." His tone so hard and unlike him. I watched him look back at Melinda; he appeared to still be waiting for an answer to his question. I knew the more he pressured Mel the less likely she was to even stay let alone tell him anything. I bit my lip not certain what ground I stood on with Leonardo anymore to make suggestions.

"Leo, maybe this isn't the place to discuss this?" Melinda shot me a grateful look. Leonardo's arms dropped back to his side as he turned to look at me.

"Is it EVER the right time with the two of you?" His words stung, I felt myself flinch.

"Maybe we should go back to the lair?" I couldn't hold the critical look in his eyes I turned away. "Then we could talk about all of this is a civil manner." I spared a glance back up at him and for the briefest moment I witnessed his gaze soften and he looked like my Leo again. I grew hopeful until he shook his head soundlessly and started to stomp away.

"Whatever." Something about his stride betrayed him. A thought hit me as I watched him, Leonardo hadn't changed, I just wasn't used to seeing this side of him, so moody, so distant, and so hurt.

"Come on." I gathered Melinda who gave me a frightened look. I don't think she wanted to follow him, but I could no more turn my back on Leo, then I could stop breathing. Somehow against it seemed even Leonardo's wishes fate had brought me back to this city again. My path had brought me back to him. There had to be a reason, taking a deep breath, trying to feel strong I followed the Turtle as he stalked away.

I leaned against the side of the elevator from topside down into the lair, Melinda on one side of me, Leonardo on the other. Mel was looking down; it was obvious she was avoiding the man we were riding with. In a way I couldn't blame her. Leonardo was so different from how I remembered him. Yet I could tell it wasn't because he wanted to be hard, or cruel. Something was wrong with him. Something had devoured part of his soul. While Mel was trying desperately not to make eye contact with Leo, I was blatantly staring at him. Trying to read what he was thinking.

"How are your Brothers, Splinter? Is everyone alright?" The concern in my tone was genuine. Leonardo tumbled out of his own troubled thoughts to look at me.

"They are alive…" His octave dropped. "No thanks to me." I wanted to say something. Reassure him, help him, but he turned away from me again, in essence achieving shutting me out. I sighed and looked at Melinda, who too had her attention elsewhere. It seemed that no one wanted to communicate with anyone else.

The doors opened to reveal the lair to us. Just seeing it was like coming home. It should have made me feel better, but instead, it brought back too many memories, which at the moment, with the way Leo was acting, just brought my heart pain.

I followed the Turtle as he entered the main room of there home. Mel was still lagging behind me. Although now I wasn't certain if it was because she was avoiding Leo or because she was tense about seeing Don. Glancing back I could see the half panicked way she was looking around the area, like she was searching for someone she was uncertain she wanted to see. Once again I felt a pain in my forehead that I knew was going to become an ache. Somehow so much had changed in so little time.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." I turned toward the sound of Raphael's voice. For some reason seeing him brought me comfort. I could only reason that unlike everything else in this crazy game of life, he didn't seem to have changed much. He was banged up a little, but his tone and attitude where just what I was used to.

"So I see your alive, Raphael?" I gave him a lopsided grin He was standing near his punching bag; it was obvious he had been doing a bit of a workout when I had interrupted him. He leaned on it smirking at me.

"Take more than a little thing like Shredder to take me down." He grinned, but I watched it fall as his eyes shifted to Leo. It became apparent to me his brother's expression bothered him as much as it did myself. "I see you found your little girlfriend, Leo. Maybe she can knock some sense into you." There was definite challenge in Raph's tone. Leonardo turned on him sharply and I cringed waiting for the retort.

"Aw, Raphie boy, lay off the poor guy. I am certain he doesn't want his reunion ruined by you being your usual cheerful self." Michelangelo spoke up from the sofa, sitting up and grinning. I returned the smile to him, watching as Leonardo and Raphael continued a war of glares.

"How are you doing, Mikey?" I couldn't help, but feel assured by the young Turtle, his cheerful expression. Somehow everyone seemed the same, but Leonardo. Whatever he was warring with inside it seemed to be a battle he had chosen to fight alone.

"I've been better. I got both my legs broken. BOTH! Can you believe that?" Mike waved his arms dramatically. I smiled softly.

"I am glad you are alright. I…I didn't realize you were all so hurt or I would have returned sooner." Shame crept into my voice. My expression fell.

Mike looked at me confused. "Leo didn't tell you what happened?" His expression then fell to his older Brother. Leo shifted suddenly looking uncomfortable

"I didn't want to involve anyone outside of the fight." He looked away from all of us. I could feel something inside of me break. His words, his proclamation about us being on the 'outside'. I hadn't realized he had felt that way. Tears I didn't want anyone to see sprang to my face.

"Family is never on the outside, Leonardo. You would do well to remember that." The calm, soothing voice spoke, I turned and couldn't hide my gasp. Standing in the doorway to his room, Splinter was now watching the conversation. Only I could see that his wounds, like Leonardo's shell, had not completely healed. Whatever had happened to him, his fur was growing back in, but I could see patches were he almost looked burned. Behind me Melinda gasped.

"Sensei?" I couldn't hide my own horror from my voice. Wise, kind eyes turned upon me.

"It is alright child. It looks much worst then it is." He bowed his head to me; I felt my tears rushing forward again, only now I could feel myself getting angry.

"I can't believe all of this could happen and you wouldn't even think I would care enough to know about it." I was suddenly furious with Leonardo. I turned towards him, feeling my fists clench, the room grew silent. I honestly think everyone was curious how he was going to answer.

"It's not that I thought you wouldn't care. It's that it wasn't YOUR problem, so I didn't feel the need to get you involved." He shrugged off my anger, inside of me something snapped. I couldn't believe I was being treated with such disregard.

"Not my problem! What does THAT mean? Why am I not part of your life? Am I not important to you?" I was shaking, my emotions boiling. I could hear Melinda shifting behind me uncertain what to say. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Donatello exiting from his room at my yelling. The final player had entered the stage.

"You're over-reacting, Lea. You were home with your family, safe. I thought you should stay there." He may as well have slapped me. His words belittled me. I obviously was a liability to him. One that he couldn't deal with at the moment it seemed. My mouth twisted, annoyed.

"I don't think she is over-reacting at all, Leo. I think you are acting like a jackass." Raphael spoke up in my defense. I looked over at him surprised. Leonardo glared at his brother.

"Well I don't think it's any of your business Raph, so maybe you should just go back to brainlessly punching your bag and butt out." Leo growled.

"Leonardo!" We all turned at Splinter's tone. I was surprised I had never heard him use it with his oldest son. "Your brother's words have merit, perhaps you should listen to him." Leonardo shifted and didn't answer. I could see he wanted to say something, but that he thought better of it.

"Leo, she's only worried about you because she cares, is that a bad thing?" Don's gentle voice broke through the tense silence. I looked to him to see him looking at not Leo, but Melinda. My heart ached for them as much as it did for me.

"It's not her issue." Leo was stubborn, I sighed.

"I want to make it my issue. I love you." Everyone in the room stopped. I think everyone knew how I felt about Leonardo, but I had never actually confessed it openly. All eyes turned to the blue clad Turtle waiting for his reply.

Leonardo turned and really looked at me for the first time sense meeting in the alleyway hours early. I could see so much conflict in his expression, turmoil. His beautiful eyes, sometimes at night before everything had happened we would just lie together. I would make him tell me stories about different Samurai. Things he had read in books, or heard from Splinter. All the while I would listen to his deep voice while staring into his gorgeous, deep brown eyes. His eyes had always been so warm, so loving. Now they seemed dead, void of expression. He had pushed everything so deeply inside of himself that it was almost like he was suffocating.

"Go home." His tone, flat, unfeeling; my heart broke into a million pieces.

Around me his family all gasped, as did Melinda. No one knew what to say. How to respond to his callous command of me.

"Leo?" My voice was small, pleaded for him to take back what he had just said. Leonardo just sighed.

"I can't watch you. You aren't safe in this city any longer. Go home."

"Leo you're going too far…" I heard warning in Raphael's tone.

"Leo, why?" Don sounded pained.

"Go home; find some self some nice normal guy. One that can take you out on the weekends, one that can give you children. Go, forgot me and everything that happened here…" Leonardo responded to no one, he just kept commanding me on what actions I should take.

Finally my spirit could take no more with a sob I turned. My feet running without thought from me. I pushed past Melinda and rushed towards the elevator to the ground above. Away from everything Leonardo had just said.

Leonardo lowered his face; he spoke so softly that no one around him would have heard. "Go home because I am not good enough to protect you anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing, Lea!" I heard Leonardo scream at my friend. I felt the blood in my body freezing into place as I witnessed the horror that had unraveled in front of me. Leonardo was mercilessly ready to strike one of the Dragons with a fatal blow, but Lea had stepped in between Leonardo and his prey to protect the young boy. This side of Leonardo I had never seen before…it was like he was a total different person from when we left him and his brothers. Before, Leonardo had been so calm and collected, but now he was off the wall and ready to kill basically anything that moved. To me, he was 3 times Raphael. My friend had stood up against Leonardo to try to get him to come to his senses before he did his rash act. However, Leo did not approve. Now it seemed he had turned his aggression from the punks to her.

"Leo, no….please this isn't you." Lea pleaded to him. I watched her eyes water and it made my heart ache. My friend had returned back to New York because of my phone call; her heart had longed for Leonardo on her arrival and I knew it. As I told her how I ran into Casey and heard about what happened between the guys and the Shredder, I knew she wanted to see him. But everything had turned into a nightmare.

As I stood there, listening to them exchange words amongst one another, I saw that the Dragons had turned to escape. One of them had locked his eyes on me and the facial expression was clearly defined as confusion and betrayal. From all I could tell, these punks knew I was loyal to the Purple Dragons and Hun, or so they thought, but now seeing that I was in league with the turtles, the word would surely get back to Hun.

Becoming frightened and not really wanting to see my friends fight, I gently hugged myself as an uneasily feeling sank to the bottom of my stomach, I knew this upset had caused turmoil within my body, and in my present state, it wasn't good. I looked down and tried to calm myself down, trying to block out their angry words. "And YOU!" I heard Leonardo yell out. I looked up and saw that now his narrow eyes had turned away from my friend and layed upon me. His jaw was clenched and it looked as if he had great resentment towards me. "What were you doing talking to them? Why did you bring not only yourself, but your friend into a darken alleyway with CRIMINALS!" I stepped back some as he approached me, I didn't know what to tell him. I didn't want to tell him the deep secret that I had….not at this moment. I heard my friend ask about Leo's shell, I watched him turn to answer her, the anger that was within him had died. When he turned, I did notice that his shell was badly damaged. My thoughts went to Donatello and how he looked when I ran into him that one night.

Eventually our discussion had ended in the alley, and Lea had decided to follow Leonardo back to the lair. I followed too, but I felt like my feet were stone as I moved them. I was so scared on going back. When I returned to New York months ago, I didn't plan on seeing the guys anytime soon.

I stood in shock behind my friend when we reached the guys' home. The guys were in really bad state, including Master Splinter. Michelangelo had both legs broken, Raphael was bandaged a lot, and Splinter's fur was completely charred. There was no sign of Don. I was hoping deep down inside that I wouldn't have to see him yet. As I heard my friend talk Leo's brothers, I remained quiet. I hoped that now things would settle down for at least her and Leonardo, but I was gravely wrong. Leo had brought out how he didn't want to get others involved outside of family. I blinked in shock as I looked at him. What he said did hurt me…and I thought maybe he was directing it to me mostly for being with the Dragons again, but by the expression on Lea's face, I could tell he included her in the group as well outside of the family. She looked like she had been slapped across the face. Even his brothers were appalled by his words.

Then another argument rose up. Splinter and Leo's brothers replied with their disapprovals, but Leo stood firm in his choice. How could he say such things? I didn't understand…what happened to Leonardo? He was so cold inside. As I stood there and listened, I noticed out from the corner of my eye that Don had walked into the main area where we were all at. Feeling my cheeks growing hot some as I shyly began to blush a little by his presence, I turned my head away swiftly to focus back on my friend. "Leo, she's only worried about you because she cares, is that a bad thing?" I heard Don ask and I cautiously glance over at him to see that he was looking directly at me. I bit my lip and looked away.

What happened next, I couldn't believe. Lea had openingly expressed her true feelings for Leonardo to him in front of me and his family. Deep down inside, I thought for sure that this would snap him out of the stupor he was in, but he didn't. Instead he told her to go home. I wanted to scream out at him for saying such a thing, but I felt like I couldn't talk. I felt frozen in place as if I was only witnessing the event that was upon me and I could not act. Lea had pleaded him to not say such things, but Leo continued to tell her to go home. Finally after giving up, she turned and stormed off from the lair.

Seeing my friend leave, I could no longer just stand there and do nothing. I quickly turned on the haughty turtle. "What the hell is wrong with you, Leonardo!" I screamed at him. "Are you stupid!"

"NO. I am not!" He screamed back at me. He kept his eyes on me as he approached me. His angry form made me cringe some, but I stood my ground as I faced him.

"YES. There's something seriously wrong with you! She loves you! Are you that cold!" I shouted back at him, my fists clenched as defended my friend.

Suddenly I felt Leonardo grab my arm tightly with his hand as he jerked me towards him. I cried out some from the pressure as I felt his fingers grip my skin tightly. "And what about you? What is wrong with you!" He said as he shook me some, his voice was so stern and raised.

I struggled from the vice, but could not get free. I could feel my arm throbbing in pain by his grip. "Leo! Let her go!" I heard Don yell out as I felt Don grab me by the waist and pull me to him. I stumbled back as Leonardo loosened his grip and I fell back some against Don. I felt Don hold me to him as if it was pure instinct by him or something. He wasn't as tense as he used to be or shy. As he held me to him, I felt myself trembling as I looked back at Leonardo and then to Don. I hadn't been this close to him since August and I could feel myself just wanting to be with him again. Instantly my mind flashed back to that night in the woods and how I saw him watch over that blue skinned alien woman and I quickly moved away.

"I am going after her!" I said as I moved toward the elevator from where my friend had left.

"Why are you with the Purple Dragons again!" Leonardo yelled after me. I cringed by his question and stopped in my tracks, my eyes rested upon the elevator door. I knew all their eyes were on me and there was silence within the room. "Donatello found that missing laptop on you…Why are you serving Hun! You haven't changed at all…have you!"

I hung my head some as his words seeped in. I didn't know that Donatello was the one who found the laptop that I had been carrying that night when the mob tried to attack me. I wanted to tell them so bad why I was in the city…but I could not. Without replying back, I went into the elevator to head topside, determined to find my friend.

I ran out to the outside of the warehouse and looked around. I feared that my friend had managed to distance herself far from the vicinity and I would never be able to catch up to her again, but to my amazement, she was sitting next to the front of the warehouse. Her knees were pressed up against her chest and her eyes were looking out across the street, but I could tell she was somewhere else. "Lea…?" I called out to her gently as I approached. I could see the pain that was within her.

"Mel…I am such a fool…"Lea said softly as she kept her eyes straight out to the other side of the street. "He's completely shut me out Mel and I don't know if he will ever let me back in."

"He can't mean what he said…he's not himself…" I said softly as I felt my own eyes water as I saw the hurt on her face.

"I know that…I-I just don't understand what happened…what went so wrong…it's like…he's someone else…" Lea's voice was so composed. I was just in awe how she was handling the situation.

I knelt down beside her and thought for a moment and then looked around the sky. "You know…it's still pretty early in the evening…you want to go for a walk. It may do some good instead of just brooding here?" I asked with a hopeful smile on my face.

"Sure…let's do that," Lea replied as she got up from the ground.

I smiled as I watched her and waited for her to stand up before I turned to make my way towards the city.

As we made our way closer towards Soho and Chinatown to head upwards to Midtown, there was great silence between Lea and I. I wasn't quite sure on what to talk about because I didn't know if we should keep talking about Leonardo or something else and Lea was staying quiet. Finally she broke the silence. "Why did you come up here in the first place, sis?"

I froze for a moment, trying to choose my words carefully. I wasn't ready to give her the full truthful answer. "I just had some issues with my family and school that I couldn't handle, Lea."

"And with Hun?" This time she looked right at me.

I sighed and looked down for a moment. "I honestly didn't have anywhere to stay up here…"

"Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you try April and Casey or Donnie?"

"I did run into them…but Don…he's with someone else now…." I said as I felt my eyes watering up, recalling that night in the woods.

"Sis…" I could hear the playful tone in her voice. "Don't be so silly. Donnie only loves you, goofball." I glanced over to see a huge smile on her face, but I knew she was wrong. I knew sometimes I questioned Don's love, but this time it was different.

"No, Lea…I saw him with someone else. I don't know who it was…I was going to surprise them one night by visiting them when they were out near Casey's farmhouse…but Don was watching over another woman…I could tell it in his eyes…" I felt tears starting to stream down my face and I turned my face quickly to try to wipe them away and take a few breaths to calm myself down.

"Are you okay?" I heard her ask me as I felt her gaze still upon me.

I nodded my head and looked up straight ahead as we approached a crosswalk. To my horror, walking straight towards us was Hun. He was dressed in a black business suit and at first his focus wasn't upon us. I nearly froze in my tracks. I saw his brown eyes fall upon me and Lea. He glanced over at me and then her and instantly recognized the both of us. By the expression on his face I could tell he was not happy…not happy at all.

Looking nervously over to my friend, I noticed that she did not see Hun yet. I quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her across the street with me. "Let's go over here, sis!" I said quickly.

"What's going on?" She asked, startled by my sudden action.

"I think I saw a nice shop over here…" I babbled as I continued to walk fast, still holding her arm. I glanced back to see that Hun was moving towards us still, his steps becoming quicker.

"Crap! Move, Lea!" I said as I started to run.

"Mel! What's going on!" Lea cried out after me as I heard her following me in a run.

"Just go!" I yelled as I started to breathe hard. I reached back and grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a small bookstore.

The bell jingled as we went inside and I moved towards the back of the store. "Over here…" I huffed to catch my breath.

"Mel…what's going on! You're scaring me!" Lea said as I finally let go of her arm.

I glanced up on my tippytoes over the shelves of books to see the confused cashier at the front of the store looking at us. I then looked at the window to see that Hun was nowhere in sight. "It was Hun…" I panted still.

"Hun!"

"Yeah…I think we lost him though…" I said as I let out a sigh of relief, calming myself down.

After spending at least 20 minutes sifting through several shelves of books, Lea and I decided it would be safe enough to journey back out and towards the warehouse. Glancing around and seeing no one in sight that looked suspicious, she and I began to walk back in the direction that we came. I knew that going back to the warehouse wasn't something we both wanted to do, but for right now, it was the only option we had unless we wanted to face Hun.

As we passed an alley, I felt something reach out to grab my arm roughly. I cried out as I stumbled and heard her do the same. I tried to pull against my restraint, but the grip was tight. "WE have some talkin' to do, girly," I heard Hun snarl.

Accompanying Hun were three other Purple Dragons, one of them I recognized to be Fang. Hun had pushed Lea down hard onto the ground and in an instant the Dragons grabbed her. Concerned for her safety, I tried to get free from Hun's grip to go to her, but I felt his free hand grab my other arm tightly and he shoved me hard up against the alley's walls. I cried out some feeling the impact of the hard brick surface against my back. My feet were barely touching the ground as he hoisted me up. "WHERE were you!" He hissed.

"Nowhere…Master…I swear…," I squirmed some, trying to get free. I knew I couldn't defy him in my position in fear of both my and my friend's wellbeing.

"Deceitful bitch! You're lying!" Hun yelled as he pushed me against up the wall once more. The back of my head was throbbing in pain from the hit. "You are with HER again and those freaks…."

"Let her go, Hun! You bastard!" I heard Lea scream at him. I looked over with worry to see her struggling against the 3 men that were holding her. I cursed at myself deep inside from joining the Dragons in the first place. I knew that now by my decision, my friend was going to suffer as well.

"Shut up! I'll deal with you soon enough." Hun looked back at her. I silently thanked that he kept his attention on me and no harm would come to her yet so maybe I could still talk my way out of it. "You are coming back with me, Melinda. I am not done with you yet." He said as he let me back down onto the ground, and roughly grabbed my wrist to jerk me towards him. I let out a cry as I stumbled forward.

"I will not let you take her!" Lea screamed at him.

"I told you to shut up!" Hun yelled back as he threw me down onto the ground. "I guess you need to be taught a lesson first. The Purple Dragons are no longer a punch of street punks that are ruled by the Shredder. He's gone. I AM in charge now." He lifted back his hand with the intent of slapping her hard across the face.

Before his hand could touch her face, a glimmer caught my eye and I saw a silver blur move quickly towards Hun. A shuriken had stabbed Hun right in the hand. Hun let out a cry of pain as he recoiled his hand. The shuriken's blade was pressed into the side of his hand and blood was dripping down from it. Hun growled loudly and pulled the throwing star out and threw it onto the ground as his free hand grasped the wound to try to stop the bleeding. "We have something to DISCUSS, Hun…" Leonardo said as he jumped down from the rooftop above us to where he was listening and landed on his feet. His eyes were directly on the large man.


	5. Chapter 5

I had almost forgotten what the pain affecting me had felt like. Only once before had this hurt graced my frame, back when I was certain Leonardo was actually involved with Karai. It wasn't so much like my heart was breaking, but more like the soul had been ripped out of me and I was left a useless husk of my former self.

I hated rejection. It was my one vice. Feeling abandoned made it hard for me to think, to breath. It made me want to pull into myself and forget the world around me. Numb my senses from the hollow feelings in my heart. Yet if I had learned one lesson from my last episode with this issue, it was that running away would not solve the problem. Yet last time everything had been a misunderstanding, this time I was certain Leo had meant every word that he had said.

Still something nagged at me. Somewhere inside I knew that while his sentiment had not been false, his reasoning behind it wasn't concrete. I took a deep breath. A part of my brain knew I could easily listen to Leonardo. I could get right back on the train that had brought me here, go home and just forget. In fact I think that would have made my family very happy, had I done this.

Yet I also knew that wasn't where my true desire lay and if I ran now, it would only be because I was a coward and unable to actually face the path I needed to take. For the first few months of our relationship I had leaned heavily on Leo. Looking back, I had seemly asked too much of him. Depending on him without too much regard on what this was doing to him.

In essence I had brought about my own downfall. No, Leonardo felt he had to protect me. That I couldn't be strong enough to care for him and consol him the way he did me. As long as he was strong, he felt it was alright for me to be there, but now that he was weak, I was a liability to him. And I being a fool had made all of this happen.

Yet inside I knew I wasn't weak. I may not have faced issues like Leo's before, but I too had made it through my own pratfalls in life. I had doubted myself, I had overcome. Yet the fact I had run from him in the Lair. The simple understanding that I could not take his words and still stand strong for him proved that I wasn't ready.

All these thoughts crossed my mind as I sat outside the entrance to the topside garage of the Turtles home. I stared across the street at nothing. Trying to piece together what I should do, what I should say. How I could make myself into the individual that Leonardo needed right now and the fear that hit me, what if I couldn't make myself into that person.

Melinda came out and we made small talk. I wasn't certain how to express to her what I thought or needed and honestly she seemed uncertain what to say to me to make me feel better. When she suggested a walk I agreed quickly, hoping to maybe distract myself from my self-doubt.

She told me about her fears as we walked, about Don loving someone else. I tried to smile and appear to be brushing it off, but her words disturbed me. I understood feeling left out; I understood not feeling good enough. Had Don been with this girl? And if he had where was she now? Silently I made a mental note to talk to him about it. It hopefully was all a misunderstanding, but I wanted a confirmation, so that I could help Mel feel better.

My thoughts still a jumble Melinda suddenly grabbed me and dragged me into a shop. Mel scared me as she looked terrified. At the mention of Hun I felt my blood run cold. There were honestly very few people I had encountered over the course of my life that I could say I hated. Hun was one of them. He was an unemotional, horrible, evil man. Who took joy from causing others pain. Your typical, brainless bully. Only he wasn't completely brainless.

I stayed near Mel as she appeared to try to look at books and watched the faces of people that entered the shop. Wondering silently if any of them were Dragons. My own problems were forgotten over the fear of something happening to my friend. I didn't think it was safe for us to stay in this store. If Hun had seen us enter we were giving him multitudes of time to get re-enforcements. Yet Mel seemed to be calming down standing in here so I swallowed my better judgment and kept watch.

Time passed, and Melinda seemed to think it was finally safe to leave. I was still on edge. Still thinking we had gotten off far too easy, when the huge galoot should have been tracking my friend for betraying him. We walked silently down the street, both trying to keep our eyes open for the first sign of trouble.

I turned swiftly as Melinda screamed and saw her being dragged into an alleyway. I grabbed her sleeve in an attempt to stop her from moving and gasped as a felt a huge hand lift me into the air and throw me farther into the alley. I went limp and rolled as I landed, scrambling back up quickly my eyes becoming wide. Hun was nearly shaking Melinda, harsh words exchanged between them. My eyes narrowed and I could feel everything I was trying to coolly suppress bubbling to the top of my emotions.

"Let her go Hun, you Bastard!" My tone angry, I took a few steps forward not certain what I was going to do, but knowing I wasn't going to allow this asshole to take my friend without a fight. I felt others grabbing me; I strained against the three Dragons, holding me back, panting growling in anger.

"Shut up, I will deal with you soon enough." Hun glanced at me, like I wasn't worth his time, before turning back to Melinda. Something inside of me snapped. My control ebbing away to my fury.

"I will NOT let you take her." I kicked out and nailed one of the Dragon's holding me square in the groin. He cursed me, falling back, letting me go; I leapt against the bonds of the other too, ready to engage myself in a battle sense told me I could not win.

"I told you to shut up." Hun turned on me, his attention finally fully falling on me. With his lumbering form striding towards me I could feel my captors stepping away, giving their Master full access to his intending prey. I just continued glaring up at him. "I guess you need to be taught a lesson first. The Purple Dragons are no longer a bunch of street punks that are ruled by the Shredder. He's gone. I AM in charge now."

I was unimpressed and I allowed this to show on my features. This just seemed to make him more furious. He raised his hand, posed to smack the haughty expression; I knew I had right off my face. He never struck. A whistle of wind sounded and a shuriken embedded itself deep within the back of his palm. The large man roared.

A form dropped soundlessly to my right, standing, tall, angry. My emotions were somewhere between confusion and gratitude as to why Leonardo was once again stepping into save me. Hun on the other hand narrowed his eyes at the person across from him. Obviously not pleased.

""We have something to DISCUSS, Hun…" Leonardo's arms crossed in a fashion I was familiar with. His posture seemly relaxed, but I could see he was coiled and ready to strike in an instance. I frowned, growling lightly as one of the Dragon's that had been holding me, grabbed for me again. I sidestepped blocking his clumsy attempt. "I wouldn't touch her if I was you." Leonardo's eyes were still on Hun, but the threat was obviously towards the man trying to attack me. I glared at him.

The Dragon paused looking to his Master. Uncertain if it was worth the pain he felt would be afflicted upon him by his adversary if he tried to assault me again. Hun's face was ruthless, his beady eyes darting to and fro trying to formulate a plan. Finally a smug smirk started to spread across his features.

"In case you haven't noticed, Leonardo. You're out numbered and trust me when I say these aren't my only men close by. I think you're better off walking away and leaving me these girls." Hun crossed his arms now a parody of the Turtle across from him.

Leonardo shook his head, reaching behind him to draw a single katana blade. He looked at it for a moment, everyone in the alley watching him. With such swift form, one could barely follow the katana danced around him. The display I was assuming purely for show. Finally the blade stopped pointed right at Hun, a threat not lost.

"No, I don't think that offer pleases me. I think you and your brainless minions should leave here now, before you try my good nature." Leonardo's tone was so dark. I honestly wondered what he would do to the Dragons if they didn't listen to him and I assumed it would not be good. The smirk fell from Hun's face. His expression grew graver.

"Listen, Turtle, I have a lot to do tonight and I REALLY don't feel like having to deal with you." Hun pointed at Leonardo, his expression a grimace. Leo just stood, his sword still posed ready to attack, listening. "So how about this, I know the little one there is your fuck buddy. Why don't you just take her, she really isn't of that much interest to me anyway. I'll keep Melinda." Hun glared back at my friend. Melinda was visibly shaking. Leonardo still stood expressionless. I on the other hand felt my fury returning from everything Hun had just expressed.

I took a few steps forward so I was on equal ground now with Leo, my fists clenched at my side. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Leonardo turn to look at me surprised. "Lea, step back." His voice was a command I was to obey, but I just huffed lightly. I was sick of everyone telling me what to do. Coddling me like I was some stupid little kid who couldn't do anything for herself. I openly glared at Leo for a moment, before returning my attention swiftly back to Hun.

"Why don't you listen to me, you over-bearing Neanderthal. I don't care what gang of idiots you are in charge of, or how important you THINK that makes you. None of us are your _things_ and you're sure as hell not taking Melinda anywhere with you tonight. So turn your fat, stupid ass right around and crawl back to that psycho Master of yours." I was breathing hard. I was seriously losing my cool very quickly.

Hun's eye grew wide; he just stood, staring at me for a few moments, like he was uncertain what to say. Leonardo on the other hand growled low. "Lea, you back off NOW. You are NOT helping matters.

I frowned, still watching Hun, but my next comment was directed to the Turtle at my side. "You know what, Leo, why don't YOU back off. I am seriously getting sick of you always telling me what to do like I am a helpless."

I glanced over at Leo, an annoyed expression on my face. That moment of distraction was the window Hun was looking for, Melinda screamed and the beast of a man lunged towards me, I have no doubt hoping to crush me into the ground. I turned and tried to retreat, but Hun for a giant was surprisingly quick. I braced myself waiting for the collision, only it never came.

I heard Leonardo cry out as his body collided with Hun. Using the much larger mans' momentum; Leo swung Hun around and away from me. The alleyway echoed with a sicken crack, I watched as Hun's arm bent at an impossible angle as his body finally stopped moving and I realized Leonardo had cleanly broke the appendage.

Hun screamed out, falling to his knees. Leo had a katana to the back of the giant's neck before I could even completely comprehend what he was doing. "I should kill you for even trying to touch her you pile of trash, but I would rather not dirty my weapons with your blood. So get out of here!" With a swift front kick, Hun's face smashed into the concert below him.

The Dragons that moments before had been harassing us, now scurried forward to collect their fallen leader. Leonardo watched them silently. His weapons still in hand, daring them to try anything.

Hun was chocking on his own blood, I was pretty certain his nose was also broken from the way his face looked. Melinda moved away from the retreating gang members as they passed by her. Moving closer in to Leo and I. The Dragon's said nothing and neither did their leader. The fight seemed to have left them, when they realized how serious Leonardo was about his threats.

I let out a breath, turning to look at my friend as she watched the goons retreat. "Melinda, you better promise me you will NEVER go back to them again, or I swear I'll…" I raised my fist, only it was fairly playful now. The danger over, my adrenaline was slowly ebbing down. I squeaked startled when Leo forcefully grabbed my raised arm.

"You listen to me the next time I tell you to do something, you got me?" Turning from Melinda, I look slack jawed at the man that was lecturing me. His weapons away now, it seemed like he had one last issue he felt he needed to deal with.

"No." My tone dropped an octave as the smile I had been gracing Melinda with left my face. "I am sick and tired of you treating me like a child, Leonardo."

"Then maybe you should stop acting like one." He dropped my arm, but glared at me, I could feel tension rising again.

"You know, Leo, I know something horrible happened to you and I would love to help you with it. So maybe YOU should act like an adult and deal with the fact that maybe you're not right all the time." My hands fell to my hips, as I looked up at him, not backing down.

"See, this is why you should go home. You CAN'T act rational." The pain of his words just fueled my temper, my mouth tighter into an anger slit.

"If you want me gone so badly, why did you come after me then? You could have stayed at the Lair and brooded and Melinda and I would have probably been out of your hair for, forever. One way or another." I was playing devil's advocate. My tone cryptic.

I watched Leonardo's tough expression waver slightly at the implication of my final statement. "I came after you because I don't want to see you get hurt Lea and I want you to listen to me, because I will make certain you don't." His expression softened a little, became closer to the Leo I knew. It made my heart ache.

"Thank you for helping us, Leonardo; I can't express my gratitude to you." I stepped forward, reaching out I caressed his cheek with my hand. The touch was so familiar. I watched his eyes close momentarily, losing himself in it.

"We will go to April's, alright?" Next to me I could hear Melinda make a surprised noise at my sudden proclamation. Leonardo's eye shot open. My hand fell back to my side.

"Why?" He seemed genuinely surprised by my announcement.

"You made it clear you didn't want me around, but I am NOT leaving the city." While my outside appeared so strong inside I was a mass of confusion and turmoil. Dealing with Leonardo was a like a dance now and if I didn't step just right it was going to lead to both of us collapsing. My shoulders felt tight from the pressure inside of me.

Leonardo looked away for a few long moments. Seeming to consider what to say. I was silent, for a few moments, before bowing abruptly. "Get home safely." I turned grabbing Melinda's arm, not certain if it was wise for me to walk away or not, but I wanted him to say he wanted me there before I would give him the satisfaction of my presence. He had scorned me badly back at his home and I needed that reassurance.

"Lea wait…" I turned. The Turtle I saw no longer look angry, now he just looked tired and hurt. My heart grew tight in my chest, but I held my ground. "If you're going to stay in the city anyway, you may as well stay at our home. At least then I will know you are safe."

Relief washed over me, so brutally and quick that I could feel tears trying to force themselves out, but I schooled my face to remain emotionless. Something I had been learning from Leonardo sense I had met him.

"If that is your desire, alright." He considered me. Melinda next to me made a sound. I looked to her and saw her expression. It was then I remember our conversation earlier about Donatello. I took a deep breath and patted her arm. Hoping I could deal with both her issue and my own. And wondering how long I could carry on this façade I was portraying.

"Let's head home then." Leonardo was trying to read me and to my pleasure I don't think he could. I needed time to collect my thoughts to realize what he needed from me before I was ready to act. The Turtle headed towards the fire escape.

"I think we will take the street route okay, Leo?" I figured this would give me a few more moments alone with Melinda, to talk to her about what had happened with Don. Leonardo paused; I could see he didn't like the idea of splitting up.

"Some of Hun's men might still be out there. You should stay with me." My lips pursed listening to the command enter his voice again. I watched him sigh. "Okay I would prefer it if you would stay with me." Worry entered his expression and I knew I couldn't deny him what I knew was sensible.

"You're right Leo. Let's head home." I followed the Turtle.


	6. Chapter 6

As I watched the event unfold in front of me between Hun and Leonardo, I wasn't too sure on what to do. Hun had tried to deal with the turtle in bribing him to let him keep me while Leonardo could take Lea for himself. As the words flowed out of the larger man's lips, I felt myself shiver with fear. I knew what was going to happen once Leonardo won the bout and there was no doubt in my mind that he would, once he had taken care of Hun, my path would eventually cross with Donatello's.

I had came to New York because I was scared, but at the same time I didn't want to see my friend or Don, however, if I did not want to see them, then why did I go into the city if that is where they lived? Deep down inside, I knew that I DID want to be with them again, my true family. I was scared of what was going to happen to me and I needed their comfort. Stupidly I had joined the Purple Dragons again because I had nowhere else to go or so I thought. I had joined them because I thought I couldn't handle telling Don yet….I was so scared about it.

Hearing Hun wanting to take me back for himself made me cringe. I knew what he wanted….and the very thought made me sick. I knew I was valuable to his heists, but I knew that's not all that Hun had wanted. I wasn't sure why…but a few nights before I met up with my friend, Hun had tried to push himself on me. I was shocked because I had been with the large man for months the first time in the city and he showed no interest. Why suddenly now? Comparing myself to some of the other women I saw hang around their hideout, I was nothing. Fearing that if I went back, it would lead to that again or worse…I almost cheered out loud and clap in the utmost gratitude when my friend Lea had stepped forward and bluntly told the Dragons' leader that he wouldn't have me. As I saw my friend stand up for me, it almost brought tears to my eyes. I never had a friend so close that would stand up for me like that and practically put their life on the line.

Of course her stance was not what Leonardo had wanted. This had sparked tensions among the two for dominance, Lea wanted to stand up on her own, and Leonardo wanted to protect her. Instantly the battle that once had taken place between Hun and Leonardo had quickly turned to Lea and Leonardo. I seemed to almost become lost within their warring words, when suddenly I heard Hun chuckle lowly to himself. I looked over to the blonde hair man to see him moving quickly towards my friend. I let out a cry, trying to call out to her, but I felt like no words could come out, only sounds. Thankfully that was good enough and with one microsecond, Leonardo had put himself in harm's way to bring the thundering man to his knees.

Once the danger was over and the Dragons had retreated with their leader, tensions were still high between Lea and Leonardo. I kept to the sideline to watch, knowing I was a mere spectator in this game. The danger that I had put myself and my friend in was consequently my fault and what right did I have to stand up and defend one of them because both of them were right. Choosing sides was not something I could do with this one. Lea was furious to the large turtle on how he had changed, and how his quest to protect her had become greater. This desire had grown into more because I knew that Leonardo did love my friend. The pain and worry in his eyes as he looked upon her was something I knew he could not hide despite how hard he tried. How could I stand up against him for loving her that much? If I had not stupidly gone back to the Dragons then they never would have attacked us…twice for that matter and maybe things would have gone a lot smoothly for the two on their reunion.

Lea, on the other hand, was very independent and had always wanted to be strong and not solely depend on others for support. She had been this way ever since I had met her. When things got rough, she stood up against what she believed in and never backed down because of someone else. Even though she didn't have any extraneous martial arts training, or a weapon attached to her back or side, she still had the soul of a warrior, just like he did. She wanted to be able to stand up to protect her family and her friends no matter what the odds were.

Finally the tension had gone down when Lea had dropped her argumentative tone and told the blue bandana turtle that we were going to stay with April. I was shocked by her statement and she looked over at me. By the way things were merely seconds ago, I figured another fight would happen and one of them would storm off, but with one quick movement, things had calmed down and I praised it. Lea had taken my arm to lead me with her towards April's, but I heard Leonardo call out for her to wait. His voice was pained and strained as if he was holding back a lot. Why couldn't he simply open up to her? He stated that we would stay with him.

I felt the blood draining from my face by his words. It was just as I had expected, but I almost wanted to be wrong. So much was going on between Don and I, and I didn't know how to handle it. I merely told Lea one piece of it and Leo had known the other…still there was so much more. I saw my friend give me a quick glance with her brown eyes and I pleaded with her silently to not go. I didn't want to be selfish, but I needed to talk with her more before going back down. There was conflict within her. I knew deep down inside she really wanted to follow Leonardo and I knew if she didn't that she may never get this chance again. I pushed away my pleads, knowing that my friend was close to working things out and I simply couldn't shun it down for my stupid needs. I knew she had noticed the change on my face and she told Leonardo she would go. I smiled weakly to myself and followed.

The walk to the lair was a quiet one and I expected it to be. I knew that Lea wanted to talk to Leo alone about everything and I didn't want to bring up Don in front of Leonardo. Leo's jaw was still clenched as if he was still troubled by something.

As the elevator came to a halting stop to lair level, Leonardo and Lea were the first ones to walk out, I trailed behind. I glanced nervously around, but there was no sign of Don. "Where's Don?" Leonardo looked over at Raph as if he was already planning what to do.

"In the shower, Leo." Raph replied as he flipped through the channels on the television as he sat on the couch.

"Want me to call him?" Michelangelo asked enthusiastically.

"No." Leonardo said quickly, his shell was still to my friend and I, he then turned our way, his eyes focusing on me. "Go up to his room, Melinda, and wait for him." His voice was stern as if he was commanding me to do so. I blinked a little and bit my lip, wanting so badly to protest. I hated to be put on the spot like this. Why so sudden? Why did I have to talk to Don at this instant? I was hoping I would let Leo and Lea weed everything out between one another before I even try to talk to Donatello about all that had happened. He and I were faced with difficult situations and I didn't know how to approach them: I saw him that night near the farmhouse with that girl, he had caught me being with the Purple Dragons, and now something else…." I glanced over at Lea nervously, trying to look at her for some kind of help, but she only smiled at me softly and nodded her head in encouragement as if she was agreeing on Leo's approach to this. All their eyes were on me. "Melinda…please." Leonardo spoke up once again as I felt him trying to keep some patience with me. I nodded my head silently and made my way towards Don's room.

Donatello's room was the same as I remembered it. It was still clustered with notes of projects that he was working on and some that he had been working on since I was there, and textbooks from mere high school biology all the way up through college intermediate calculus. My eyes instantly fell upon his bed. It was so neatly made and the sheets were pressed. It looked as if he had not slept there in days and he probably didn't. From what I could tell…Don's normal ideal of a bed was in front of his computer desk now in the main part of the lair. I think he only went to his bedroom to seek solitude from his family. As my eyes became transfixed by his bed, I felt my mind flushing some as I thought about the night I had with him before I left….the night that led up to another problem that I had.

Pushing the thought out of my head, I walked over to the small desk that he had in his room that was covered with papers. As I sifted through the random sheets, I saw that he had countless formulas on them, some of them I could recognize to be different types of algebraic polynomial equations where some were far more advanced than that. Donatello was the type of person I needed to have when I was in college dealing with all the advanced mathematics. On the end of the table was a medium size cardboard box that had different odds and ends in it, and right above that was another box that had a lid over it. Curiosity getting the better of me, I opened the lid to see what it was and as I gazed inside, I felt my heart stopping completely. There was a small lock of someone's hair…hair that I had seen before…the same type and color of the girl that I had seen with them at the farmhouse. I shakingly reached down to touch it and I gently ran my finger down of the darkish blue strands, the texture was nothing like I had felt before. Why was Donatello keeping a box with this girl's hair in it? What did it mean?

"Melinda….?" A soft voice asked me, it was my old lover Donatello.

I panicked, hearing him call out my name and fumbled to put the lid on, and turned around swiftly to meet his gaze. He had just finished tying on his purple bandana and his brown eyes were now being masked. "Hey, Don…" I kept my gaze down. I didn't know how to talk to him now. Did he really have another in his life? What would have become of me now? I felt like now I was merely a nuisance being in his room.

"Did you get Lea?" He asked with concern as he started to approach me.

"Yeah." I stood up against his desk, my back pressing against the hard wood.

"So everything alright now?"

Now he was merely inches away from me. I felt my heart skipping beats. I wanted to badly to reach out and hold him, but I pushed my longings away. I couldn't do that. So much had changed since I was gone. He had someone else in his life and I couldn't do this to him and plus I was scared if I was too close that he would find out what happened to me… "I believe so." I smiled with a sigh of relief as I forced a smile across my face.

Don reached out with his right arm and his hand softly touched my arm. I felt goose bumps go up my body by his touch and myself melting over. "What about you? Are you okay?" He asked with great sincerity.

I felt my hand instantly going up to rest on his plastron as he heard me. How badly I wanted to taste his lips again and as he kept his gaze on me I became almost lost once more in his pupil less eyes. "I can't…" I shifted my body away to get out of the corner that I was in. I was mostly directing that statement towards myself than him.

"Why? What's wrong?" Don's voice sounded very hurt and this confused me even more.

My body was trembling all over just as it had been that night when I ran into Donatello when trying to flee the mob. "Donnie…" My voice trailed off as I tried to compose myself. I wanted to force my words out, but they wouldn't come out and I was tripping over myself. "So much has happened..." I stopped and looked at him. My entire body seemed to close up and I didn't know what else to say to him.

"You went back to them…why?" The turtle asked me, the pain never leaving his face. I knew what he was talking about. He too had remembered when he ran into me. But how did he know? I knew he could see the shock on my face; he turned swiftly on his heel without saying a word and walked over to a large box that was sitting next to his bed. Gingerly he reached down into the box to pull out its component: a laptop, the same laptop had carried with me that evening. "You were carrying this that night, Mel...it is the same one that was stolen…by the Purple Dragons." He walked over back to me still holding the laptop and handed it to me. Spellbound, I accepted it and studied it as if I was still in disbelief, but I knew it was the same one that Hun had stolen for me. "What POSSIBLY could have made you go back to them?" The tone in his voice had risen.

I cringed hearing the anger in his voice. My eyes instantly flashed back over at his desk at the box I had discovered while he was away. I knew that seeing Don with that girl was the push that I needed to stay with Hun. I had no where else to go. Feeling the anger rise within my own body as betrayal and jealousy hit me; I crouched down to place the laptop onto the floor and then stood up to meet his eyes. "It's not like I HAD a choice, Donatello!"

"You could have gone to me." Don pleaded with me.

Tears started to stream down my face as I clenched my fists tightly. "I TRIED!" I was becoming upset and I knew I had to get out of there. I didn't want to get into this yet…I knew I wasn't ready.

"Melinda…" Donatello reached out and I felt him grasping to me to hold me in an embrace. Becoming scared, I held up my hands and pressed against the softness of his plastron to create distance and walked quickly out of the room.

As I left Donatello's room, all eyes were on me. Leonardo and Lea were still in the main area and Raphael and Michelangelo were at the television. I wasn't too sure if they had heard my discussion with Don, but by the looks on their faces, I knew that they probably had. Feeling my face flush by their attention, I excused myself and made my way to the elevator. I knew I had to get some air to clear my mind.

"Mel!" I heard my friend cry after me.

"I'll get her!" Leonardo said.

"No. She's MY friend, Leo. I'll take care of it." Lea argued.

I closed my eyes as I heard them arguing over who would talk to me. I didn't want this right now. The elevator doors opened and I quickly got in, watching them close as my eyes locked with my friend's.

Finally reaching the warehouse, I moved quickly out of the warehouse to get some fresh air. The evening's cool breeze help cool my body. A wave of nausea fell over me and I held my head. I knew that all the tension that I had and the stuffiness of the lair had made my condition worse. I had experienced the same sickness before at my house but mostly in the mornings. As the sickening knot that was in my stomach became greater, I moved swiftly to the alley to be out of the sight and crouched over to my knees, holding my stomach tightly as I pleaded that the feeling would end. The nausea made me cry because I hate to get sick to my stomach like this.

No sooner than maybe two minutes later, I heard Lea's voice behind me. "Mel! What's wrong!" Her voice was urgent and I felt her at my side within seconds.

Thankful that the feeling had passed, I shook my head and started to stand up. "I am fine. Just probably something I ate."

"Are you sure?" She continued with great worry in her voice.

"So where will you go now?" Another spoke behind us. We both turned around to see that Leonardo was standing there watching us. His arms were crossed and a look of anger was on his face. "Back to the Purple Dragons."

"Leo…." Lea said in a threatening manner.

I blinked in confusion by his statement. I wasn't too sure by what the turtle meant. "Tell me…what wrong did my brother cause you to have you yell at him like that?" A low growl came up from his throat. "He has been WORRIED sick since you left and hasn't been right sense!"

I glanced nervously over at Lea as I thought about the young humanoid girl I saw Don with and the lock of hair in the box that I found in his room…her hair. "He has moved on, Leo…"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Leonardo lifted an eye ridge, letting his guard down some.

"He has found another…you MUST know this already. I SAW him with her with you guys at the farmhouse!" I screamed as my emotions poured.

Leonardo looked at me as if I was crazy. Why wouldn't he just tell me! What game was he trying to play? He was right there that evening when I planned a surprise visit with Casey and April, but now he was looking at me as if that event never occurred. "I don't know what you're talking about…and how could THAT justify putting your life back into the hands of the Purple Dragons…and dragging Lea into it once AGAIN!"

"I didn't mean to….I am sorry…" I backed away some by the volume level in his voice. I never in my entire life liked to be yelled at. I rubbed my arm nervously and casted my eyes down not wanting to meet his.

"Sorry?" Leonardo scoffed a little. "Sorry! That's it! Sorry doesn't excuse you from helping Hun…sorry doesn't bring back Lea's life that Hun ALMOST took for your stupidity!"

"Leonardo, that's enough!" I heard my friend finally pipe in. Her voice was challenging.

"Please….just let me go.." I trembled a little as I started to try to walk past the turtle to get away. I just needed time alone.

Suddenly I felt his arm grasp me as he jerked me back to him. The anger within him had escalated as if he had no tolerance for me what so ever. "No. We are not done talking yet. Why did you come back then?" He acted as if he could read the very questions I had been asking myself. "Did you just want to avoid and hurt my brother! Is that it!"

"No, it's not!" I cried out as I tried to jerk violently from his grip.

"Then answer me!" He roared into my face. The grip on my arm became tighter.

"Leo…please!" I choked through my tears. "Let me go!" I screamed once again. My arm was pulsing as I felt my heartbeat through it.

"ANSWER ME!" Leonardo jerked me a bit more.

"I'm pregnant!" I yelled out. As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt him letting go. I stumbled back some and fell onto my side. Curling myself up into a ball, I began to cry, uncaring that they were there anymore…I cried because I knew from that point on I wasn't the only one that knew about my deep secret.

15


End file.
